The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a pharmaceutical product and in particular to a method and apparatus for producing a pharmaceutical product in a micronised form.
It is often necessary to produce a pharmaceutical product in a micronised form for a number of reasons, for example to enable the product to be formulated in a pharmaceutical composition for administering to humans.
One such pharmaceutical product is nimesulide as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,597. Nimesulide is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medicament that is useful in a range of treatments such as in treating chronic rheumatoid arthritis or osteoarthritis.
In order to improve the solubility of nimesulide in the stomach, smaller particle size ranges of the active ingredient are required than has heretofore been possible using conventional processing techniques.
There is therefore a need for a method and apparatus for producing a pharmaceutical product, especially nimesulide, in a micronised form.